The Doctor Dreams
by R0ckR0s3
Summary: The night was peaceful. Not only in the surroundings, or due to the fact Clara was keeping him company by cozily lying her head on his chest, but the Doctor had peace in his head. No more screaming children, no more regret, no more fear, no more. Just him and his lovely companion. This was the night the Doctor fell asleep.


**The Doctor dreams**

There they finally were. Safe and sound in their time machine. Only one Doctor and one TARDIS left. The Doctor looked at his companion as she stared at the floor, leaning against the console. She slightly smiled, definitely lost in thought. The Doctor looked at her pretty face. Clara, his Clara. Once again she saved him. And not just him, an entire planet. His planet. Home. Oh, how he wanter to could take her there. That magnificent place, the people, the landscapes and that smell that's just… home.

"Tired?" He asked, looking at the small brunette with her dreamy eyes. She nodded.

"One hell of a day, eh?" Her voice was always so soothing. The Doctor could listen to her chatting about all day. "I'll be hitting bed I think." The girl got back on her feet, but before she could walk away The Doctor stopped her.

"Clara?" She turned around. The man straightened his bow tie and walked towards her in a slow pace.

"Did I ever say… A sigh unintendedly left his lips. "…thank you." He pressed a gentle little kiss on her lips. The two looked at each other. One nervously blushing and looking around the room while the other looked shocked, until they both caught each others eyes and smiled ear to ear.

"Good night impossible girl." The Doctor smiled back at her. "You can stay with me for the night… if you like." Clara nodded.

"That'd be nice."

The night was peaceful. Not only in the surroundings, or due to the fact Clara was keeping him company by cozily lying her head on his chest, but the Doctor had peace in his head. No more screaming children, no more regret, no more fear, no more. Just him and his lovely companion. This was the night the Doctor fell asleep.

"What do you think, eh?" He had just opened the doors of his TARDIS, as he held them open tp let his companion through. Her eyes were full of amazement. Gallifrey looked as beautiful as ever. The landscape was shimmering and Arcadia stood mighty and tall as lighted by the twin suns.

"This… I can't even… This is seriously where you're from?" Clara couldn't take her eyes off the scenery. Even blinking was a waste of all the things to be seen.

"Oh yes. My home." The Doctor smiled like he had never felt joy before and couldn't control a tear or two running down his face. He put an arm around Clara, who was still watching the orange lighted scenery. For once the man couldn't tell time. Maybe they were standing there for mere seconds, but they could've been hours.

Until someone snapped them out of their staring.

"THETA!" A little boy in red clothing came running towards The Doctor and Clara.

"Theta..." The doctor mumbled. Clara looked up to his face.

"Is that your name?" But The Doctor shook his head.

"A nickname. My mom made it up. Theta Sigma…" By the time he finished his sentence the little boy arrived at their position.

"Nemiar! How's it going?" The Doctor had that ultra-exited face on, now for about 3 hours straight. The boy looked just as exited, and the little smile complimented his freckles and black hair. He looked 7, maybe eight years old? He hugged The Doctor, for as far as his little arms could.

"I can't believe it! Your mom's going to freak out. Seriously. Come with me, so many people want to meet you!"

"Yeah I bet there are!"

"Is that your girlfriend?" Nemiar looked at Clara in a kind of cheeky way.

"Perhaps. But she doesn't know it yet. Don't spoil it for me buddy." He tapped the boy on the shoulder, before he turned to Clara.

"Oh, yes! The TARDIS doesn't translate Gallifreyan. Um…"

"I can perfectly understand you two." Clara smiled at him, and she did it again, she made him blush. She loved that. "Theta." She said with a sarcastic childish tone.

"Right, okay! Let's go see Arcadia then!" Trying to hide the awkwardness he clapped his hand and walked towards the big city. Nemiar and Clara looked at each other and bursted into laughter.

Her face was so familiar and loveble, yet it was different. But he knew it was her, he felt it. The woman was crying, and so was The Doctor.

"Hello, mom." His voice cracked as the Time Lord fell into his mother's arms. Finally that smell again, and those eyes who no matter what generation stayed the same… A grown up man, and yet now he knows how much he's missed his mother.

"My Thete." She spoke, the tears making her shiver. After a little while she caught Clara, who was struggling to hold her own tears back. "Is that your girlfriend, Thete?"

Her son sighed. "Yeah…"

Waking up was a terrible experience. No more orange light, no more Arcadia, it was just a dream. But at the same time there was Clara. His Clara, peacefully sleeping next to him. He looked at her and smiled.

"The hunt is on, my impossible girl."


End file.
